Oblivion
by Saiko Maho
Summary: Sakura thinks that by ignoring Sasuke he will realize how much he likes her attention... she's wrong [one-sided SakuSasu and probably SasuNaru in the future] short drabble about the unbearable pain in her heart... ((now slight sasunaru))
1. Default Chapter

One-Shot /Angst / Pg / SasuSaku implied

Quite a turn from my usual **Yaoi** fics, probably, if you people want will do a follow-up including SasuNaru or/and KakaIru...

It was like talking to a wall.

She'd come to that conclusion after receiving the same response from the jet black-haired boy in front of her.

"Fine" it was all she ever got out of him, it was as if he didn't care to acknowledge her existance, it was as if the Uchiha boy was too busy plotting about revenge to care for something else. She had waited four long years for Sasuke, she had given him all of her heart, never faltered and had tried to make him realize how important he was to her, but he just brushed her away. When ever she had tried to start up a topic about something serious... he'd leave her alone.

She knew he cared for her as a friend and only as that, what ever the word 'friend' meant in the Uchiha Universe, to her it was a whole new place where she nothing made sense. Let's be honest here : if a 16 year old girl is throwing herself at you (literally) and you are a 16 year old boy, would you really let that chance pass? not that _all_ boys are horny little bastards but when she's been doing it for quite sometimes you could at least have the decency to politely tell her off.

He had never really done that. Even after she had confessed her undying feelings for him, he had nodded in understanding and said "okay" but didn't quite say Yes or No to her, so it made her want to rip her hair out.

It wasn't that Sakura's life was bad, she had Lee-kun who had , much like herself, declared his undying love for her. But she had _politely_ turned him down, saying that her heart belonged to Sasuke. Lee had accepted it. But he still helped her, what ever she needed she'd get it for him; even Naruto (despite being involved with Hinata) would offer her his help, but she'd turn them all down. She only cared about Sasuke.

So on that faithful day she had decided she would ignore Sasuke. It was not as hard, though. She had joined the ANBU in hopes of showing Sasuke that she could do good and didn't need anyone's protection. Sasuke had become Jounin and quitted the ANBU to persuade his own interestes (mainly his brother), so she didn't need to talk or see him. She thought that would get through to Sasuke's thick-skull, it didn't.

It had been 4 months since she had told herself that she no longer would bear Sasuke's silent treatment, she had given up on him, for good.

_It was still a plan_ her brain told her. Deep down she somehow expected for him to realize that he needed her, he needed her attention.

Quite clearly, he didn't.

He still had the attention of a whole village worth of female population. One less was probably better for him, he wouldn't have to worry about being ogled by her anymore... But she had saved his life a few times, back when they had been a team. Shouldn't she at least hold a special place in his heart? Apparently not. She would never hold a special place in the Uchiha Universe.

Owari

((Sorry, I cut it so suddenly. But the Ideas stopped flowing. This is a one shot))


	2. To new begginings and Bitter Endings

I pushed the rating two levels up for a little scene, warning this contains **shonen-ai**...(some boy on boy loving) yeah you seemed to want a sequel with SasuNaru, so I will just have Sakura angst some more, So you guys want KakaIru or not? and who do you think Sakura should en up with? I think she'd be perfect with Rock Lee...but I **don't **want to make this into a **LeeSakura** story...probably I will match her with some OC or another shinobi ...what about Gaara? (hehe)

What hurt the most was the cold indifference towards her, the silent way he brushed her off as if she was some kind of mid-summer bug and all he needed to do was _spat_ her away.

She was human, a shinobi _yes_ but still a human. She had feelings, and it was common courtesy to always look for someone else's feelings, to be careful of someone else's feelings. But in the Uchiha Universe they would have none of that **common courtesy** crap, they saw it more like _guidelines_.

Sasuke and Naruto was something she had never expected, never in a million years would have she even dared to think that they'd be together as a couple. They say that there's a thin line between hate and love and the sole fact that they had crossed it was enough to make her puke; her insides revolted to the idea of her _Sasuke-kun_ with another man. True, they were both grown-ups now and could well fend for themselves, they did not need anyone to tell them that what they were doing wasn't quite right in the public eye. But that didn't make it any easier on Sakura...4 years was a long time for a heart to remain faithful, specially if it wasn't love... why hadn't she found someone else? _Ino had_, she had started dating Shikamaru. Ino had moved on, she had decided that Sasuke was a lost objective, a simple childhood crush and could never be nothing more.

Ino had also told Sakura that she should keep smiling and try to forget about the Uchiha, afterall she was still young and had plenty of time to find someone right for her. And it wasn't as if Sakura was desperate, it was the mere fact that the one person _she_ wanted was not only taken but uncaring of her fragile feelings.

Being an ANBU member helped release most of her tension, even if she was never too fond of killing... she did most of her work as a strategist but would go out in the field every once and them, on those rare occasions she'd be unstoppable. She'd let out all of her anger unleash; **_it's wrong_** Tsunade-sama had told her, when out on the job you emptied your head and thought only of the objective... and everyone in the ANBU that had ever been teamed with Sakura knew that when in a mission the once-frail-girl transformed into a beast, completely different and focused. But focused didn't mean that she stopped feeling and caring, so that was probably why most of the times she was in the field whomever was the target was left unrecognizable.

The number of missions she took had increased over the last week, no one knew quite what had frustrated the pink-haired shinobi. But everyone agreed that they had to talk to Tsunade about it, it was always important to keep all the ANBU members happy both physically and mentally, an unstable squad member could cause serious problems.

Sakura hadn't needed to meet with Tsunade, as she had decided to take a break from being an ANBU. She had asked to take a couple of days off and enjoy herself while she could, she just _had_ to get her mind off Sasuke and Naruto.

**_"Shut up, dead-last"_** **_a low feral grow thick with lust was emitted from a jet-black haired boy as he nipped lightly on the blond's shoulder. Both of them were sitting in a couch on the blond's house. The black haired boy on top of the other one, the younger one of them blushed lightly and moaned in pleasure, it was low but it only managed to turn Sasuke on even further..."Sasuke...we shouldn't do this here" came the small voice again "What if someone walks in on us? I don't want to face the wrath of your fangirl club" the small voice sounded distressed. _**

_**"I said shut up" the older boy crushed his lips against Naruto's to silence him, the younger only writhed further beneath the other.**_

It was a sight she couldn't forget. She hadn't meant to walk in on them, she had only been dropping by Naruto's house to try and talk about him about her current state of mind. After all they hadn't talked since she had started ignoring Sasuke... she had taken out her key and slowly opened the door, and as she had been about to call the blond's name she had heard Sasuke's voice. Cautiosly she had slipped into the apartment's living room and had seen them...at first she had thought of running away, but she found herself entranced by the sight. And it was not after a few seconds that she finally got her feet to move and in a quick jutsu she had 'poof-ed' herself out of the apartment.

Minutes later it had struck her... _How long have they been doing this?! What about Hinata? _...Although she hadn't seen Hinata for quite some time now she found the whole concept of Naruto breaking up with Hinata a bit too unreal, they were perfect for one another! they balanced themselves out and Hinata clearly loved the Kyuubi boy. And for Naruto and Sasuke to be together like that and already be doing _that_ kind of stuff... seemed too rushed, so maybe they had been going at it for some time now.

Somehow Sakura couldn't bring herself to ask Hinata about Naruto, because if Naruto was lying and cheating on Hinata she wouldn't want to be responsible for it.... So she had decided to avoid Naruto even more now. She couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes. It hadn't been until Naruto had forced her to talk with him with a little help from his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Talk to me, Sakura-chan! why are you avoiding me?!" the blond stared at her intensely, they were both in Sakura's apartment.

"Leave me alone, naruto" his name was said with such spite that it made Naruto flinch away from her. She stared up at him, his eyes worried. She quickly turned tore her gaze away, her eyes started to sting. She had promised herself not to cry! she would not cry! .... With all her might she held her tears back and decided to spill the whole ordeal.

"I saw you two together..." She lowered her gaze even further, the darkness of the room in the breezy afternoon covering her bright green eyes. "What? so it was _you_!" Naruto sighed heavily. "Look, Sakura-chan....I am really so-" the blond was cut off by a slap in the face, it didn't hold any strenght but it had hurt a lot. It had held hate and dissapointment.

"You are sorry?! Naruto...I trusted you! You knew I loved Sasuke...and you do _this_ with him! how could you?! and what about Hinata....It's just so wrong, I don't want you to come near me EVER AGAIN! do you hear me? Now get out of my house before i put a kunai through your throat and never come near me again or I swear I will Kill you" She had growled and the blond had disappeared in a quick, sloppy jutsu.

She hadn't seen him since then. Perhaps her words had been too hard, perhaps she shouldn't have lost control... perhaps she shouldn't have threatened him.

But perhaps was only a word, and there was _no such thing_ as perhaps. She had been drastic, she had never meant to go that far.... but Naruto had seemed so natural about everything, she just didn't have any emotional strenght to hold back; it was as if everything in her world was falling to pieces because of one Uchiha boy.

Sasuke hadn't been spotted in the village again, heck no one even knew he was there in the first place. She had been the only one to witness him in Naruto's apartment and probably the only reason _he_ hadn't already come after her to threaten about keeping the secret was that Sakura was far too invovled and wouldn't dare to ever hurt Sasuke. It was something she had never really brought herself to do. That's why she had decided to give Rock Lee a chance.. but on her way to Lee's house she had clumsily bumped into an unfamiliar face, someone she didn't recognize as a citizen of Konoha.

The polite boy had smiled and said he was sorry for making her trip, although she had never quite tripped since she caught herself before she hit the ground. At least her pride wasn't damaged _that _badly...

"It's okay" she had muttered and left in a hurry, but as she stood in front of Lee's house she remembered the stranger; he was probably her age, he looked like it...in his forehead he wore the Hidden Mist forehead protector (no wonder he didn't seem familiar) and his deep brown eyes were entrancing, he had the same deep hazelnut color to his hair, not that she had been paying attention... but what she rememembed the most was that she had found him instantly handsome. She unconsciously hoped to run into him again, not that she'd try anything but the boy made some pretty good eye-candy.

"Sakura-chan! are you just going to stand there all day ? or do you want to come in?" Lee asked politely and smiled brightly at the ANBU girl.

"Lee-kun! I was just wondering if you would like to go have some ramen with me sometime..." it had felt odd, no tingly butterflies in her stomach.

"Really?...I mean.. sure thing, Sakura-chan" the thick-eyebrowed boy had blushed deep scarlet and stood in the front of his house, while Sakura remained on the other side of the fence that surrounded the house.

"Okay, then ...call me" and she rushed down the busy streets of Konoha back to her apartment, she would go out when Lee called her...

Which had been a lot sooner than she had expected, as soon as she had gotten home that phone had rang loudly... she half-expected him to come knocking on his door with a bouquet of flowers in a very Lee-like manner. Instead he said something else...

"Sakura-chan! about the dat-err...about going out together sometime-"

"It's okay , Lee-kun! I guess it is something like a date"

"....oh!! Then, I was wondering if you would like to go out on friday? I know this really good restaurant that serves some delicious traditional food...and there's something else I want to tell you. Tsunade-sama has ordered all ANBU to present in her office today, in like (a pause) 10 minutes, okay?"

"Sure thing, see you then!" She hung up and sighed, so much for a peaceful afternoon, she grabbed her coat in case it got chilly on her way back and took out the mp3 player from one of the jacket's pocket, she softly put the headphones and walked out of her apartment. The words drummed soflty on her ears, it was an irish band.. she rather enjoyed the sound of the music and understood most of the lyrics. It was good she had taken english lessons.

_I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
I've got my friends, I'm more than OK  
I've got more than a girl could wish for  
I live my dreams but it's not all they say  
Still I believe I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me  
  
Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
  
I've often wondered if love's an illusion  
Just to get you through the loneliest days  
I can't criticize it - I have no hesitation  
My imagination just stole me away  
Still I believe  
I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me  
  
Love's for a lifetime not for a moment  
So how could I throw it away  
Yeah I'm only human  
And nights grow colder  
With no-one to love me that way  
Yeah I need someone who really sees me  
And I won't wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
(Don't wanna wake up alone)..._

By the time the song has over she was half-way through to Tsunade-sama's office, she sighed wearily as a different song came on the player. She didn't pay much attention and instead thought back to the last one, oddly enough she had felt as if someone had written it specially for her. She lived her dreams, and even though of that she still felt that something in her life was missing... Love? Indeed... and **him**. She also missed him... Quickly she shook her head vanishing all thoughts of Sasuke and politely removed her headphones as she stepped inside the Hokage's office. Most of her teammates were there, then she caught sight of the eyecandy from before.

"Everyone, I just wanted to introduce you to Tetsuki, he will be working with you on a very special mission... I hope you make him feel welcome for the short time he will be staying here"

That was crap, it didn't have any chronological order... at least it had the slight SasuNaru which will probably get more frequent if you guys want, about this Tetsuki dude...don't worry it's not a Gary-Stu! and Sakura does _not_ like him like she likes Sasuke, no one could replace her Sasuke-kun, tell me what you think about this crappy chapter... I just think that song fits Sakura's persona way too much. It's called **all the love in the world** and it's by the Irish band **The Corrs**. AND I know Tsunade is out of character? I just haven't seen that much of her, and I guess her being Hokage fits perfectly. More on Naruto and Sas-uke later...

Ahh....Thanks my dear reviewers you fuel my pathetic writing skills =D


End file.
